


As Angels in Some Brighter Dreams

by Mara



Series: Fall in Love Goseigers [2]
Category: Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alata just keeps being <i>nice</i> and it's very confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Angels in Some Brighter Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Still processing episodes 20 and 27, I suppose.

Agri wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with the pots of flowers Alata had started giving him. Yeah, he was Landick, but honestly he'd always done better with rocks and volcanoes than growing things. The thought was nice, of course, so he tried to find sunny window spots for them around the institute. And, well, they were pretty, he supposed.

From his spot on the couch, he peered over the newspaper at Gosei Red, whose charm remained a mystery to Agri. How did he manage to be so nice? Why did everyone like him? Even Agri liked him and there weren't many people he actually liked, as opposed to tolerated.

But Alata was kind and gave him growing things and looked over his shoulder while he tried to figure out how crosswords worked.

And since the...incident Alata often joined him on his runs. He couldn't always keep up, but Agri found it pleasant to have company, even if Alata was too easily distracted by their surroundings.

* * *

Focusing on his stride, it took Agri at least 20 seconds to realize Alata wasn't next to him. Spinning, he saw Alata leaning over a railing, his face beaming with joy. "Look!" he called, hanging so far over Agri had to resist the urge to grab his legs and yank him back.

Agri jogged over. "What is it?"

"Look at that!" Alata said, pointing down. "Right in the middle of the city, look how they've used their yard."

Agri leaned over. Eri would have been able to tell them the names of every flower, he was certain, but all he could say was that it was beautiful, with plants of different sizes and colors and shapes, all harmoniously arranged to seem totally natural.

"It must make whoever lives there so happy," Alata said. "And the people around them too. Look at all the butterflies. Even they love the garden."

Agri's impatience at the stop melted away as he watched the butterflies fly back and forth, their colors gleaming in the sun. He found himself leaning almost as far as Alata as he saw blue flashing, followed by one that was a mix of purple, red and orange.

He would never have noticed this, he realized, without Alata there. He grinned over and Alata smiled back.

* * *

It took Agri at least a month to notice the correlation between his favorite foods appearing and the days that Alata did the shopping. Of course, Alata tried to keep everyone happy, but somehow Agri's vote seemed to weigh just a bit higher. Not enough to upset anyone, of course.

As Agri settled down on the couch with a book, Alata leaped lightly over the back to settle next to him with his sketch pad filled with dreadful drawings. "Can you help?" Alata asked.

"Hmm?"

"I want to find something new to draw, maybe something in the woods, and you and Moune know the forest better than anyone. Can you suggest something?"

"Um, I don't know. I don't really think about that when I'm training. I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Alata said. "I just thought I would ask."

"Take him out to the clearing," Moune called from across the room. "The sun and trees are lovely this time of the afternoon."

"You take him!"

Alata put a hand on Agri's arm. "It's okay. You can just tell me how to get there."

Agri gave him directions but found that when Alata was gone, he couldn't focus on what he'd been reading. And oddly, everyone seemed to be watching him. Finally, his restlessness burst free and he jumped up. "I'm...going for a run," he said.

* * *

Alata was perched on a log when Agri arrived. "Hi!" Alata said with his usual smile. "This really is beautiful, Moune was right."

"Hello."

"Is something wrong?" Alata put the pad aside, looking serious. "I have my tensouder and I didn't hear a call." 

Alata's full attention and concern were focused on Agri, who felt completely ridiculous now. "I...no. No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted..."

Waiting patiently, Alata watched him.

Closing his eyes, Agri realized he had no idea what to say. "Never mind. I'll see you later." He turned.

"Wait." 

Alata was right behind him and Agri stood still. "Yes?"

"Please don't go. Even if you're not ready to talk, I'd like to have your company."

"That's it," Agri said, frustrated. He turned again, breathing in sharply at how close Alata was. "I don't know what you want."

"What I want?"

"From me." He felt like an idiot. "You're so nice to me and I don't know why."

Alata smiled a huge beautiful smile that somehow showed he was laughing with Agri, rather than laughing at him. "Oh, is that all?"

Agri scowled, crossing his arms and feeling like a petulant child.

"It's because I love you, of course," Alata said, as if it was the most natural response in the world. "Your strength and determination are beautiful. After the time we spent trying to figure out human love, I realized it wasn't all that different from love on Gosei World. But among humans, you show someone you love them by doing nice things rather than going to the tribe and registering. Remember the things Takuya did?"

"Yes, but..." Agri had no idea how to respond. "It's been...I mean, I didn't..." Agri closed his mouth, because he hated babbling. 

Alata patted his arm gently. "It's fine that you don't love me back. I didn't do these things with any expectations. I love you and I wanted to do them for you because it made me happy to be with you and make you happy."

"Not love you?" Agri stared at him. "How could anyone not love you?"

It was Alata's turn to be stunned and he blinked, mouth hanging slightly open.

"You didn't need to do those things because I already loved you. I might not have realized what it was, but I do. You're the best of us, Alata."

"No." Alata shook his head. "I--"

"That modesty is part of it. Your aura is so strong and bright it almost blinds me." Agri wasn't sure where the words were coming from, but he couldn't have stopped them if he tried. "You never stop thinking about other people, you never stop believing that we'll protect the Earth, you never stop trying. You--"

Alata held up a hand. "Thank you." His smile was even more brilliant than usual.

"I...like being with you too." Stomach tied in knots, Agri licked his lips. "But I'm not sure where we go from here. It's all so different on Earth."

"It means we can make our own rules."

"Will the others--"

Alata took his hands. "Do you really think the others will object to our love? Or how we choose to celebrate it?"

"Of course not."

"Then we make our own rules." Alata looked serious. "May I kiss you?"

Agri nodded sharply, squeezing Alata's hands and stepping forward. Agri tried to remember what he'd seen others do but he had only recently become an adult and he just hadn't paid that much attention. 

It took them a few moments to figure out where to put their hands and it was awkward and ridiculous as they embraced, but when Agri felt Alata smile against his cheek, it didn't matter. Then their lips met and everything else disappeared.

Agri could taste the chili paste from dinner on Alata's lips and he couldn't help licking. Alata laughed and pressed closer and that felt very good, so he tried it again. Alata's whole body shuddered against him and that felt even better.

Getting more confidence, Agri found that his arms fit naturally right under Alata's shoulders and he tilted his head just so and suddenly the angle was perfect. After an amazing eternity, Alata pulled back and smiled at him. "You see? Everything will be fine."

Agri couldn't help laughing at his love's sunny disposition, but holding him close, the land beneath his feet feeling almost as happy as he was, he had to agree that everything did seem likely to turn out fine. 

\--end--


End file.
